User blog:Cfp3157/Guerilla Warfare Tourney- Round One: The Desert Fox vs Celina Lucyna
Time to start this tournament off right! Today, a battle of the sexist will begin the slow war of the best user in guerilla fighters! El Alamein, our resident World War Two expert but has proven that he is a versatile man when it comes to his knowledge! But will he meet his match when he faces off against another equally determined user. Utter Noob, everyone's favorite femme fatale who has shown us that she knows what she's talking about! These two users are both well-known, but now they will compete for the tchance to keep going in my tournament. One will win and keep going, and the other will fall short and be sent away in utter shame. The one who wins will be known as...... THE DEADLIEST USER!!! El Alamein Military History and Personnel Info Name: The Desert Fox Country of Origin: The United Kingdom Past Works: Long Range Desert Group, Z Special Group, Special Operations Executive Battles Participated In: The Third Battle of El Alamein (For the sake that EA isn't a ninety-year old man.) (Result: Victory, New Alliance of Freedom hold North Africa.) Age: 30 Teammates: Codename Bravo, Codename Charlie, Codename Roger, and Codename Roy: All members of the British 8th Army under command of the Desert Fox. The Arsenal Melee Curved Combat Knife: Length: 9 inches long Edge: Single Material: Steel Weight: 2 Pounds Long Finger Nails like Catwoman Smelly Socks Bad Breath Pistol Modified Colt .45: Magazine Capacity: 13 rounds Cartridge: .45 ACP (32.44 mm) Muzzle Velocity: 825 ft/s Range: 70 meters RoF: Semi-Automatic Pattern: Clovers Submachine Gun Heckler & Koch MP7: Magazine Capacity: 40 Round Magazine Cartridge: HK 4.6x30mm (38.50mm) Muzzle Velocity: 2,411 ft/s Range: 200 meters RoF: 950 RPM Assault Rifle Modified M4 Carbine: Magazine Capacity: Customizied 35 Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO (57.40mm) Muzzle Velocity: 2970 ft/s Range: 500 meters RoF: 700-950 RPM (However, the last five rounds go on semi-automatic) Light Machine Gun Colt Automatic Rifle: Magazine Capacity: 90 Round Drum Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO (57.40mm) Muzzle Velocity: 3,100 ft/s Range: 600 meters RoF: 600-750 Sniper Rifle Vidwansak: Magazine Capacity: 11 Round Magazine Cartridge: 14.5x114mm (155.80mm) Muzzle Velocity: 1,080 m/s Range: 1,800 meters RoF: Bolt Action Explosive Bouncing Betty Mine: Filling: 6.4 ounces of TNT Detonation Mechanism: Pressure Blast Radius: 20 meters is the deadliest radius, but can injure up to 100 meters EA Melee.jpg|Curved Combat Knife M1911.jpg|Modified Colt 1911 (Imagine a clover pattern on this) MP7 40.jpg|H&K MP7 185px-400px-ColtM4A1.jpg|M4 Carbine EA LMG.jpg|Colt Automatic Rifle EA Sniper.jpg|Vidwansak EA Explosive.jpg|Bouncing Betty Utter Noob Military Experience and Personnel Info Name:Celina Lucyna Country of Origin: Poland Past Experience: GROM Battles Participated In: The Second Battle of Berlin (Result: Loss, Poland and Germany lost to the New Axis Alliance) Age: 20 Teammates: Alex and David, twins and members of the Polish Land Forces. Jason: Celina's brother and fellow GROM soldier. Joan: Celina's best friend and a veteran tank driver. Arsenal Melee Sagaris Battle Axe: Length: Handle 30 Inches Edge: Ax Head Material: Bronze or Iron Pistol Colt 1911: Magazine Capacity: 7 Magazine Cartridge: .45 ACP (32.44 mm) Muzzle Velocity: 825 ft/s Range: 70 meters RoF: Semi-Automatic SMG Heckler & Koch UMP 45: Magazine Capacity: 25 Rounds Cartridge: .45 ACP (32.44mm) Muzzle Velocity: ??? Range: 100 meters RoF: 600 RPM Assault Rifle M4A1: Magazine Capacity: 30 Rounds Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO (57.40mm) Muzzle Velocity: 2970 ft/sec Range: 500 meters RoF: 700-950 LMG M249 SAW: Magazine Capacity: 200 Round Belt Cartridge: 5.56x45mm (57.40mm) Muzzle Velocity: 3,035 ft/s Range: 910 meters RoF: 775 RPM Sniper Rifle Barett .50 Cal: Magazine Capacity: 10 Rounds Cartridge: .50 BMG (138 mm) Muzzle Velocity: 2,799 ft/s Range: About 1,970 Yards RoF: Semi-Automatic Explosive C4: Filling: Composition C Detonation Mechanism: Blasting Cap Blast Radius: 16 feet Sagaris2.jpg|Sagaris 400px-M1911Colt.jpg|Colt 1911 Utter Noob SMG.jpg|Heckler & Koch UMP 45 M4A1Carbine.jpg|M4A1 Utter Noob LMG.jpg|M249 SAW Utter Noob Sniper.jpg|Barrett .50 Cal C-4.jpg|C4 X-Factors Training: Which user's fighter had better training? Physicality: Which user's fighter is more fit than the other? Weapons: Which user picked the better weapons for his fighter? Leadership: Which user's fighter is a better leader for his/her squad? Soldier Training: Who's men are better trained? Battle TBA Final Verdict TBA Notes *Naturally, EA and Noob can't vote. *Voting requires edges, a full paragraph of three or more sentences, or both. *Voting ends on January 20th, 2013. *I am sorry for any mistakes in representing the users, grammar, spelling, or gun stats. Category:Blog posts